


Size Matters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Size Matters

**Title:** Size Matters  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #136: Throbbing  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Silliness.

  
~

Size Matters

~

“‘His throbbing member’? Utter drivel,” Draco proclaimed, peering over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry jumped.

“Relax. What the hell’s that?” Draco pointed at Harry’s computer screen.

“A romance story.”

Draco squinted. “It’s terrible,” he pronounced finally. “Why’re you wasting time on it?”

“It’s Ginny’s.” Harry shrugged. “I promised her I’d read it and leave a comment.”

“Oh for--” Draco reached around Harry and typed something. “Now let’s go. You have _my_ ‘throbbing member’ to take care of.”

Harry glanced at the screen and sniggered before allowing Draco drag him away.

On the screen blinked, ‘Actually, size does matter, as Harry has discovered’.

~


End file.
